Gary the Gadget Guy/Gallery
In-Game Sprites Gary_In-Game.png|Gary in-game. Garywithghoudedector.gif|Gary dancing with the Ghoul Detector 3000. Gary's Player Cards File:Gary player card flight.png|Gary's old Player Card. File:Gary1.2.1.1.2.34..PNG|Gary's Halloween Player Card. File:Garys new playercard.png|Gary's Halloween Party 2012 Player Card. File:Gary playercard 2013.png|Gary's Prehistoric Party 2013 and Prehistoric Party 2014 Player Card. File:Gary'sPlayerCardHollywoodParty2013.png|Gary's Player Card for the Hollywood Party. File:Gary_Medieval_2013_Playercard.png|Gary's Player Card for the Medieval Party 2013. Gary e darwin.png|Gary's Prehistoric Party 2014 Player Card with Darwin. Gary's Backgrounds File:1st Gary.jpg|Gary's oldest background (notice Gary standing on the left side). File:Gary201020201020202.PNG|Gary's first background. File:New_Background.png|Gary's second background. File:gary2011201120112011.PNG|Gary's third background. File:Screenshot_1304.png|Gary's fourth background. File:gary's fofth background.PNG|Gary's fifth background, with Gariwald VIII in it. Gary's Prehistoric Giveaway background on a Player Card.PNG|Gary's Prehistoric Giveaway. Gary's Explosive Giveaway from a Player Card.PNG|Gary's Explosive Giveaway. Gary's Potion Giveaway from a Player Card.PNG|Gary's Potion Giveaway. Gary's Signature File:Big_Big_Gary_Sig.png|Gary's signature. File:Gary old sign.png|Gary`s signature before CPIP. Buddy List File:Screenshot_1313.png|Gary as seen on the Buddy List. File:Screenshot_1312.png|Gary's notification to say he is online. File:Garyon.png|Gary's new notification to say hes online. File:AddGary.png|When trying to search for Gary on the Buddy List. File:Gary when he is offline.png|Gary when he is offline on the Buddy List. File:Gbuddylist.png|Gary's new icon on the buddy list. File:character_4_88.png File:character_4_88Off.png Ask Gary File:Screenshot_1243.png|Gary in ask "Gary the Wizard". File:GaryAskGaryScrollOver.png|Gary in "Ask Gary the Wizard" (when moused over). File:Gary 1.jpg|"Ask Gary" in the newspaper. File:Gary 3 chunky.png|Gary in "Ask Gary" (when you mouse over Gary). File:newaskgary.PNG|Gary in "Ask Gary" from issue #390 from the Club Penguin Times. File:Newaskgarywhenscrolled.png|Gary in "Ask Gary" (when moused over). Ask Gary 3000.png|Gary in "Ask Gary 3000"|link=Gary 3000 Ask Gary 3000 moused.png|Gary in "Ask Gary 3000" when moused over.|link=Gary 3000 Gary Spotted Penguin Play Awards File:Gary penguin play.png|Gary spotted during the Penguin Play Awards. File:IsawG.png|Gary spotted during the Penguin Play Awards. Festival of Flight Gary_at_Festival_of_Flight.jpg|Gary spotted during the Festival of Flight. Halloween Parties File:gary halloween.PNG|Gary spotted during the Halloween Party 2010. File:Gary11.PNG|Gary spotted during the Halloween Party 2011. Translation: "We will enter the Mansion". File:Gary1q.PNG|Gary spotted during the Halloween Party 2011. File:Gary1.png|Gary spotted during the Halloween Party 2012. Medieval Parties File:Gary found 2.PNG|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. File:Ga3.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. File:Ga2.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. Gary Empty Room 2012.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. Meeting Gary.png|Meeting Gary at the Medieval Party 2013. Meeting_Gary2.png|Meeting Gary at the Medieval Party 2013. Meeting_Gary_5.png|Meeting Gary at the Medieval Party 2013. Meeting_Gary_6.png|Meeting Gary at the Medieval Party 2013. MeetingGary2013.jpg|Meeting Gary at the Medieval Party 2013. GARY 4.png|Meeting Gary at the Medieval Party 2013. garywizard2013p.png|Gary spotted at the Town. Meeting_Gary_3.png|Meeting Gary at the Mine Shack. Meeting_Gary_4.png|Meeting Gary in the School. Gary!.png|Gary in a Portuguese server. My Penguin Release Party File:Gary My Penguin Release.png|Gary spotted at the My Penguin Release Party. File:Gary My Penguin Release 2.png|Gary spotted during the My Penguin Release Party. File:Gary_My_Penguin_Release_3.png|Gary spotted at the My Penguin Release Party. Prehistoric Party 2014 Gary meetup 2014.png|Gary at a Portuguese server during the Prehistoric Party 2014. Translation: "Continue researching in my absence". Garywithdarwin1.PNG|Gary at the Prehistoric Party 2014 with Darwin. Garywithdarwin2.PNG|Gary at the Prehistoric Party 2014 with Darwin, again. Gary_meetup.png|Gary at the Prehistoric Party 2014 in server Sled. G1.PNG|Meeting Gary at the Prehistoric Party 2014. Gary_meetup_2.png|Gary at the Prehistoric Party 2014 in server Pingüinópolis (Spanish). Future Party 2014-05-22 16-07-13 Скриншот экрана.png 2014-05-22 16-06-32 Скриншот экрана.png 2014-05-22 16-04-32 Скриншот экрана.png (2).png Artwork File:Pjlj.PNG File:Gary 7.png|Gary shocked. File:Gary 3.png|Gary as seen in PSA Mission 9: Operation: Spy & Seek. File:Popcrongary.png|Gary from his second background. File:Garymwahahaha!.png|Gary on Issue #210 of the Club Penguin Times File:649x790 Gary.png|Gary with the Ghoul Detector. File:Gary2.png|Gary worried about something. File:Gary_in_Stage.png|Gary's cutout in the Stage File:Gary_captured9.png|Gary captured during Operation: Blackout. File:Gary26.png|Gary holding a picture of his uncle Gariwald VIII. File:Gary25.png|Gary frightened. File:GaryEureeka.png|Gary making a discovery. File:GaryHomepage.png|Gary as seen on the homepage. File:Gary Issue 376.png|Gary excited. File:Young gary.png|Gary at a young age. File:Gary_Excited.png|Gary teaching about science File:Gary355354.PNG|Gary as seen in issue #130 of the Club Penguin Times. File:Run gary.png|Gary running. File:Whatever Gary.png|Gary holding a Magnifying Glass. File:Gary New Style.png|Gary excited. File:Gary40.png|Gary running out of the Time Trekker File:Gary the time traveler.png|Gary's pose from his background. File:Gary 38.png|Gary's pose from his 2013 Player Card. File:Gary16.png|Gary either thinking or having an Idea. File:Gary41.png|Gary taking some notes. File:Gary42.png|Gary with a Magnifying Glass. File:Garyu.png|Gary running. File:A5hvVtDCEAAuffk.png|Gary holding a potion. GaryEyeScanner.png|Gary's pose when leaning towards the Eye Scan 3000. File:Gary Background Pose 9168.png|Gary's pose from his October 2012 giveaway. File:Gary Background Pose 9139.png|Gary's pose from his May 2012 Player Card. File:Gary Background Pose 9112.png|Gary's pose from a past giveaway background. File:Gary Background Pose 9078.png|Gary's pose from one of his backgrounds. File:Gary Background Pose 9007.png|Gary's pose from his oldest background. File:Gary28.png|Gary holding a target. File:Gary31.png|Gary wearing a Santa Hat. File:Gary22.png|A poster of Gary from Operation Blackout. GaryCutout.png|Gary wearing the EPF Comm Headset GaryNewspaper404.png|Gary unsure. Gary22e2.png Wizard Gary.png|Wizard Gary. Gary read book.png|Gary reading a spell book. Garydrawing12.png|A of Gary sketched by Gary himself. Garyholder.png File:Gary_jackhammer.png|Gary wearing a Jackhammer. 44114E47-9578-4850-AE87-8D70817F593A.PNG GaryAndDarwinCutout.png|Gary with Darwin. WeirdoGary.png GaryTheGadgetGuyPenguinAvatar112.png Shape 42 0000000.png Gary545.png|Gary looking the Puffle Brain Box. File:Sys_Gary.png|Gary's System Defender Sprite. File:Message_Sprites-_Gary.png|Gary's Spy Phone Message Sprite (as of April 2013). File:Gary (3).png|Gary's pose in the new Ask Gary. GarySpeakingPose.png|Gary speaking. Gary's EPF Messages Gary January 17 Message.png|Gary's EPF Message from January 17, 2013 Gary Message January 31.png|Gary's EPF Message from January 31, 2013 Gary Feb 28 Mess.png|Gary's EPF Message from February 28, 2013 Gary March 21Mess.png|Gary's EPF Message from March 21, 2013 Gary Message.png|Gary's EPF Message from April 5, 2013 GS MESSAGE APRIL 18.png|Gary's EPF Message from April 18, 2013 gspy.PNG|Gary's EPF message from June 6, 2013. This message was replaced with the Directors message, but returned on June 13, 2013. GaryEPFMessage71813.png|Gary's EPF Message from July 18, 2013 Club Penguin Times File:G without glasses.jpg|Gary using a magnify glass. Notice he is showing his eye for the first time. File:THE G HAS EYES.PNG|Gary wearing Aunt Arctic's glasses. File:Gary pizza.PNG|Gary after the conclusion of his invention, the Pizzatron 3000. File:Gary ac 3000.png|Gary with the AC 3000. File:garypredictsstrom.PNG|Gary predicting a storm. File:Garytrackingstorm.PNG|Gary tracking a storm. File:Gary knight.PNG|"Sir Gary" at the Medieval Party 2008. File:Gthegadgetguy.png|Gary in Club Penguin Times issue #200. Garyswtakeover.PNG|Gary in issue #304 of the Club Penguin Times. File:2nd Halloween 2011.PNG|Gary featured in the Club Penguin Times in 2011. File:GaryKnightingPenguinTCPT343.png|Gary knighting a penguin with the Thunder Blade in issue #343 of the Club Penguin Times. File:Gary 2 chunky.png|Gary inventing and experimenting with Gariwald VIII in issue #366 of the Club Penguin Times. File:Screenshot from 2012-09-27 08:27:10.png|Gary with Dot, Rookie and Jet Pack Guy. Note Jet Pack Guy's moose head makes him look like Businesmoose, especially his black suit with his tie. File:LS Gary.png|Gary playing with his Night of the Living Sled figurines. Card-Jitsu File:GaryCards.jpg|Gary's cards in Card-Jitsu. File:g11.png|G's new Power Card for 2009. File:Garypowercard.png|Gary in Card-Jitsu when playing his Power Card. File:GaryRedFirePowerCard.png|Another Gary Power Card being played in Card-Jitsu. PSA and EPF File:Gary desk.PNG|Agent G at the desk in the Sports Shop. Gary using PSAcomp.PNG|Gary monitoring the I.S.E.E.U. File:Gary planning to catch Herbert.PNG|Gary planning to catch Herbert P. Bear. File:Fullscreen capture 25062011 173819.jpg|Gary's Pin Collection (note the missing Soccer Ball pin). File:SuperComputer.PNG|Gary's personal computer. File:Garycompletefeildop.png|Gary on the Field Op in the EPF Command Room. File:GaryM5wiperglasses.png|In PSA Mission 5: Secret of the Fur with wind shield-like glasses. File:Gary coffee.PNG|Gary holding a mug of Coffee. File:GaryMission.png|Gary sitting at the counter, awaiting the answer to his riddle. File:GaryPSA.png|Gary listening to orders from the Director. File:Gary glasses face to face.JPG|Gary about to shake hands with the agent. File:Gary's Face Time Sprite.png|Gary's "Face Time Sprite". File:Agent G.png|Gary studying mysterious tremors under the island. File:Gary using scanner.png|Gary using the Eye Scan 3000. File:Gary6.png|Gary talking to the agent. File:Gary7.png|Gary pointing to a screen. File:Gary8.png|Gary thinking. File:Gary10.png|Gary filled with joy. File:Gary9.png|Gary pointing at the Furensic Analyzer 3000. File:Agent G.PNG|A picture of Agent G. File:Gary desk stuff.PNG|Gary sitting at his desk. File:Gary3.png|Gary after the Crab Translator 3000 exploded. File:Gary5.png|Gary at the Night Club, explaining Herbert's punishments. File:Garybrokenit.png|'Gary' stuck in the Crab Translator 3000. File:GwithKlutzyPSAM5.png|Gary with Klutzy captured. File:Gary12.png|Gary when the Waddle Squad approached him. File:Blackout glasses.PNG|Gary being attacked by Herbert in an Operation: Blackout sneak peek (look at the left lens). File:HERBERTGARY.png|Gary in Herbert's Blackout Fortress. File:Gary herberts site.png|Gary on Club Herbert.com File:Logoffscreenblackouts.PNG|Gary in a logout screen. Others File:Gary stamp.PNG|Gary's stamp. File:flashneeded.png|Gary as seen when you try to play Club Penguin without Flash updated. File:Garyglitch.PNG|A glitch that happened to Gary's Player Card during the Halloween Party 2012. File:Gary the gg.png|Another glitch in Gary's Player Card. THE PARTY STARTS NOW.png|Gary's first appearance in "The Party Starts Now". File:G-dancing.png|Gary's cameo appearance in "The Party Starts Now." Gary Character Page.png|Gary on the character page at ClubPenguin.Com Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries